Reunion In Paradise (Kamui x Azura)
by sakura.hime27
Summary: Love means going beyond into sexual desires. - (Kamui/Corrin x Aqua/Azura) - POSSIBLE SPOILERS: Taking place around Chapter 12 of Birthright. - Rated M for lemons.
**SPOILER WARNING:**

beginning contains slight spoilers from Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright's Chapter 12. Refrain from reading until you've reached this point in the game. Or don't.. There aren't exactly 'plot' spoilers.

 **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT.**

 **Note:**

Since I'm a huge nerd and have been waiting for the game since Japan's release, I'll be using Corrin's Japanese name 'Kamui' in this story. Everyone else's name matches the English version. Don't ask why ;)

—

"Takumi."

The two Hoshidan princes stand at the dock near the shore. Night has set a long time ago and Kamui's army just managed to escape Xander and his retainers from the Opera House.

The younger prince glances at his brother.

"Have you seen Azura anywhere? I've been looking all over for her." Kamui looks around in hopes that he'd catch a glimpse of the blue-haired singer.

"She was just here a while ago.." Takumi begins to search along with his brother. He then smiles after spotting her behind a tree. "Ah, there she is. She seems to be standing in the tree's shade."

Kamui squints through the darkness and finds Aqua holding her hands to her chest, looking down at the ground.

"I'll meet you and the others in a bit," he tells his brother, already heading towards the girl he's been looking for.

Takumi watches him and nods, waving a dismissive hand and taking off to join the others. Kamui approaches the former Nohrian princess.

"Hey, Azura! What are you doing out here all by yourself—?"

"U-Ugh.." Aqua groans in pain and collapses to the floor. Kamui immediately runs toward her, his heart matching his quick speed.

"Azura!" he calls after her, rushing to her side. "Are you okay!?"

The singer slowly opens her eyes and quietly groans, nodding her head slightly.

"A..Are you sure?"

"I'm okay, really."

Kamui helps Azura sit up and he lowers himself onto the grass beside her. He raises a hand and presses it against the side of her face, brushing his thumb softly against her cheek.

"You don't seem okay to me."

"I-I'm fine, Lord Kamui."

She couldn't help but blush at the physical contact he was making with her. Now that she noticed it, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"If you say so.." he whispers, his voice is almost inaudible to the point where he isn't quite sure if she heard him or not. He lowers his gaze to look at her beautiful eyes, and he stares at her carefully, taking in every detail of her features. Then, in an instant, something within him possesses him to lean forward and he mindlessly presses his lips against hers. He continues to lean his body toward her as he lowers his hand to her neck.

Azura lets out a small gasp and feels her heart suddenly racing. Without second thought, she finds herself kissing him back. The two lock lips for several seconds, each exploring the taste of their heat curiously but passionately before Kamui slowly pulls away. Azura raises her eyes to meet his and watches as his face becomes a deep red, bright enough to be seen even under the dark sky.

"Y-you.. You just kissed me," she states quietly.

In a swift motion, Kamui retreats the hand that held her and leans back. "Y-yeah. I did."

A small smile spreads between Azura's cheeks and she raises her index finger to her lip, where he had kissed her.

"You're too cute when you blush like that, Lord Kamui."

The prince's eyes widen, and the red from his face does not seem to go away.

"I'm n-not blushing," he murmurs, despite knowing his protests are futile. "I'm—"

"It's alright," she giggles at the innocent look on his face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I like you too."

Kamui forces himself to look her in the eyes. "You do?"

Azura nods, a look of pain flashing across her face and she lets out another groan.

Kamui rushes closer to her side again and holds her fragile body in his arms. "We really should get Sakura to examine you."

"N-no." Azura protests. "I told you I'm okay."

Kamui sighs before slowly lowering Azura until she's laying on the grass with him on top of her. Azura can feel his hands touching her skin right behind her ear, and he twirls a finger around her ocean blue hair. He could feel how close their bodies are, and he couldn't help but admire her and her beauty. His red eyes are full of saturation, and it brings Azura inexplicable comfort. His breath is on her neck. "Can I kiss you?"

"You're so silly," she smiles. "Of course—you don't have to ask." He molds his body against hers and they find themselves kissing each other helplessly.

It's not long until the two are fighting for dominance with their tongues, and Kamui lies his hands to Azura's armor, finding quick maneuvers to take them right off. After he manages to leave her in mere undergarments, he breaks the kiss and leans back, undressing himself before resuming the kiss.

"K-Kamui.." Azura lets a moan slip from her lips, as she gives in to Kamui's touch. His hands are on her breast and his lips are busy placing sloppy kisses down her neck before he's slowly leaning away from her. Then, Kamui's eyes are on Azura and she can hear his soft breathing.

"If something's ever wrong.. anything at all.. let me know," he says slowly. "I'm here for you." His lips are now barely touching her chin. "Okay?"

Azura looks down at him as he begins to lick her nipple, his tongue dancing in a circular motion.

"I would do anything to protect you." Kamui's words resonate in Azura's ears and she's suddenly breathing heavily, amazed at how her own body responds to Kamui by instinct. Kamui continues to have his way with her and he leaves a path of his kisses all the way down to her inner thighs. He pries her legs open and licks her just above her slit.

"I-It—ah—it feels.. so good, milord." She's holding on to him awfully tight, grabbing a handful of his luscious white hair in her hands and arching her back. A moan escapes her lips and she finds herself moving her hips in rhythm as Kamui eats her out, savoring this chance to taste every inch of her.

"Mm…mm.." Kamui sighs in pleasure, closing his eyes. He licks his lips, his hot breath exploring Azura's body, successfully driving her insane. "You taste amazing."

He lowers his head between her legs again and continues to lick her lady parts. Azura screams his name and she feels an immense wave of pleasure forming in the pit of her stomach. It builds up to the point where she knows she can't take it anymore, and just as she was about to release, Kamui resists and pulls away.

She collapses to the grass and lets out multiple breaths.

"Ah.. why'd you.. stop?" Azura gasps for air. Kamui brushes his nose against hers and steals a kiss from her lips.

"I'm not about to let this end so quickly," he smiles and swiftly positions himself on top of her.

Azura barely has time to mentally prepare herself before Kamui's cock is inside of her and she screams his name three times. Kamui lets out a sudden gasp and he moans from the pleasure coursing through his body. He can feel her walls tightening around him and he finds himself unable to hold back his constant, soft moans.

Azura lets out a small cry and digs her nails into the skin on Kamui's soft, exposed back. The grass nuzzles against their naked bodies and the moon becomes the only chaperone to their love-making. Kamui thrusts himself in and out of her, causing the two of them to experience a sensation neither has felt before. They were in perfect sync, and for that moment their bodies became one, united by strong bonds and body heat.

"I'm sorry, Azura," he puffs out. "Am I hurting you?"

Her mouth is open and she gasps repeatedly. "N-no, milord.. Please, keep going."

Azura reaches up once again and grabs a handful of Kamui's hair, her body shaking in ecstasy as he rests his head on her neck. His slow breathing tickles her skin and she is losing herself to his touch.

"A-Azura.." Kamui moans, his lips pressed against her skin. "I.."

"I know," she bites her lips. "It feels good, doesn't it? It feels so, so good."

Kamui lets out a low hum in agreement, knowing quite well that if he opens his mouth, he would only release another moan. His pace becomes faster, and Azura gasps at the heat in her lower region building up.

"Kamui, I think I'm.. going to cum," she breathes. The prince nods shakily.

"M-me too."

The pacing gets faster. And faster. And faster.

And the two reach a simultaneous orgasm, their moans released into the atmosphere in unison as the sounds dissolve into thin air. Kamui collapses on Azura's naked body, his head between her breasts, and they're now both breathing heavily.

After long seconds of calming down, Azura smiles and closes her eyes. There is a short silence as they embrace the fresh air that surrounds them.

"I lied to you earlier," Azura strokes his hair that resembles snow, and focuses her attention on each strand.

"Huh?" Kamui looks up at her, his brow slightly rising and she realizes that she really does love those small details about him—like the way he looks when he's deep in thought about a battle strategy, or the face he makes when he talks about his siblings back in Nohr, and even his warm eyes whenever he speaks to pretty much anyone and everyone from Hoshido.

Azura finds herself smiling so big, she begins to have trouble hiding it from Kamui, who leans closer to her touch and presses his lips to her skin.

"Hey," he says. "Tell me." His chin is propped between her breasts as he locks gazes with her. "What did you lie to me about?"

His voice is soft and he has a playful look on his face. It almost makes her wonder if he was truly curious to know her honest reply. "I told you I liked you back," she explains, lowering her hand to caress his cheek. "But in reality, I'm in love with you." She smiles wider. "A simple phrase such as 'I like you' isn't enough to explain just how much I love you."

Kamui gazes lovingly at her, reaching out both hands to grab her cheeks. He lowers her head down to meet his and kisses her with a newfound desperation to show her just how much love he holds for her. As they share a long and passionate kiss, Kamui can feel goosebumps on his skin and he realizes how lucky he is to have someone like Azura return his feelings.

After a moment, they both pull away and are now preoccupied with catching their breaths.

"I love you too," Kamui whispers, grabbing her hand. He raises it to his lips and kisses her wrists. "Stay with me always."

Azura laughs happily and kisses his lips one more time. "Of course, silly." She then begins to sit up, and Kamui does the same. "We should probably go catch up with the others. They'll get suspicious or worried if we're gone too long."

"True." A genuine smile emerges on Kamui's face. "Let's head back."

He helps her up and they begin to dress themselves. Once in full armor, Azura grabs Kamui's hand and they walk together to meet up with the rest of the army. After arriving at camp, they pull their hands away and part ways—Azura joins up with Hinoka and Sakura, and Kamui with Takumi and Ryoma.

"Brother! Welcome back," Ryoma instantly greets him. As Kamui looks around, he figures everyone was getting something to eat for dinner before calling it a night. But after making love to Azura under the moonlight, he wanted merely to be with her and only her.

"Yeah, brother, what _did_ take you so long?" Takumi pipes in, a huge smirk on his face. Kamui glances at him and ignores Takumi's tone before turning to Ryoma.

"Um.. Azura needed help finding a ring she dropped earlier," Kamui says. He truly is a horrible liar.

Ryoma raises an eyebrow before hearing his name being called across the campfire.

"Milord, come check out the meat I just cooked!" Kagero calls out to him in excitement, waving a hand in the air.

Ryoma shakes his head and chuckles. "Apologies, dear brothers, it seems Kagero's taken up cooking as a hobby. I won't take long." With that, he leaves Kamui and Takumi to themselves.

"So.. is she any good?" Takumi says out of nowhere, glancing at his older brother.

Kamui frowns. "I'm sorry?"

"Azura. Is she good at sex?" he clarifies in a teasing voice.

Kamui's face turns redder than the tomatoes Leo always loved to eat.

"Wha—Were you watching us!?" Kamui's ears feel hot.

"Just a tad," Takumi grins. "O-oh Azura!" he imitates Kamui's voice.

"S-Stop it!"

"You feel _so_ good."

"STOP!"

Takumi bursts into laughter as Kamui storms away from his brother, trying to hide his embarrassed face. He walks a good distance and hides behind a tree, sliding his back against the trunk until he is sitting on the grass.

"Gods," he murmurs, feeling his face burning up. He couldn't believe how embarrassed he feels.

He touches his heated cheeks before hearing a rustle near him. He instantly looks up.

"Lord Kamui?" Azura's voice comes from in front of him and he sighs in relief.

"It's just you.." he breathes.

"Is everything alright? You ran out just a minute ago.."

"Y-yeah, it's just.." He stops himself, deciding he doesn't want Azura to share the same embarrassment. "I needed some air."

"Is this because of… you know… what we did?"

"No! No, no," he stands back up. "You're perfect. I don't regret what we did."

She smiles as he cups her blushed cheek into his palm. "I just.. I love you.. Don't ever leave me." His finger strokes her soft skin as they gaze into each other's eyes. The two feel happy just to be in the other's presence and, after a while, Kamui frowns. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Stop calling me 'Lord' Kamui," he says. "I am your equal, alright?"

"Okay," she hums happily, and he leans forward to kiss the plump little lips he's grown to love so much in just one night.


End file.
